extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Malaga
General Information Sunni|culture = Andalusian (Iberian)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Sultanate - Iqta|rank = Kingdom|development = 7 (1026) 14 (1027-1057) 7 (1058-1060) |capital = Malaqah (4689)|tag = MLG|image = Malaga.png}} is a Sunni Andalusian Sultanate with it's main province Sabtah in North Morocco of Maghreb, North Africa. Starting off in the year 1026 will border the Sunni from provinces in the north and south, and the Shia in the south as well. After gaining and losing the province of Malaqah, will be integrated into Fetishist in the year 1061. Decisions Adopt Mamluk Government * Requirement(s): ** Is an Iqta ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Has not enacted Mamluk Government Tier 1 Government Reform ** Administrative Technology at least 42 ** does NOT exist ** Own core province(s): Qahirah (361) ** Own any province in Region(s): Egypt, Arabia, Mashriq, Maghreb or Horn of Africa * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Capital moves to Qahirah (361) ** Obtain new missions ** Current ruler will die ** Current heir will die ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Change government to a Monarchy *** Enact Mamluk Government Tier 1 Government Reform ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can adopt Mamluk Ideas and Traditions ** Gain permanent claim on region(s): Egypt Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Restore Al-Andalus * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Andalusian *** Culture Group is Maghrebi ** Religious Group is Muslim ** does NOT exist ** Not a nomad nation ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Murcia (221), Granada (223), Sevilla (224), Cordoba (225), Gibraltar (226), Jaen (1748), Cadiz (1749), Badajoz (218) and Almeria (222) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s):Algarve (230) and Beja (229) *** Own core province(s): Alicante (1750) and Valencia (220) * Effect(s): ** Cordoba (225) is the capital ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Primary Culture changes to Andalusian ** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Lower Andalucia, Upper Andalucia and Toledo ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Algarve (230), Beja (229), Badajoz (218), Valencia (220), Alicante (1750) and Caceres (1747) ** If the DLC "Golden Century" is loaded: *** Completes mission(s) with reward: 'Rout the Pretenders!' and 'Moroccan Ties' ** Can embrace Granada Ideas and Traditions Granada Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +15.0% National Tax Modifier ** +25.0% Religious Unity * Ambition: ** -10.0% Idea Cost * Ideas: ** People of the Book: *** +3.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** Recover Al Andalus: *** -15.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Beacon of Learning: *** +10.0% Institution Spread ** Strait of Gibraltar: *** +10.0% Domestic Trade Power *** +10.0% Trade Steering ** Alhambra: *** -10.0% Construction Cost ** Moors: *** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Successor Caliphate of Cordoba: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Andalusian countries Category:Iberian countries Category:Sultanate countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:African countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Iqtas